Miyuki Akiyama
Miyuki Akiyama is a cheerful idol who goes to PriPara Idol Academy. She is a Lovely-type Idol and uses the brand Silky Heart. Her debut song is Bokura no LIVE Kimi to no LIFE (Love Live! School Idol Project by u's) Her Making Drama is called Selfie Memory Album. She is one of Ruby999000's characters. Personality Before entering PriPara, Miyuki has a really strict and serious personality who doesn't smile much, which might be the reason why her classmates don't like her much. When things don't go right, she usually gets mad at the person who started it. She is also a really quiet person and she doesn't like watching TV or playing video games. However she always uses the computer. She is good at studies and likes to read books. She doesn't like wearing skirts and dresses. However, after she got her brand and changed her personality, Miyuki becomes a more cheerful and happy-go-lucky person and loves to smile. She also becomes more kinder and wears clothes that are more cute and attractive. Other than that, she also likes wearing skirts and dresses. She becomes more careless but she is trying to improve. She also believes in the future and wishes everyone can be happy. Ever since Miyuki went into PriPara, Miyuki has been using her new form permanantly around PriPara and the streets. However, since she didn't want Yui to know her true form yet, she still used her old form when she was at school and when she's in front of Yui. History Knowing about PriPara One day, when Miyuki arrived to school, she saw some students squealing about the latest issue of the school newspaper. She got a bit interested about it. When she asked the students reading the newspaper, they said the photo was a performance making drama by some of the PriPara idols. Then they introduced PriPara to Miyuki and asked her if she wanted to enter PriPara with them after school. Miyuki got interested in PriPara, but she refused the request because she said being an idol would have a lot to do and she didn't like it. After a while, her best friend, Yui Tsukino, told Miyuki that she might be entering PriPara soon and she wants Miyuki to be with her. However Miyuki said that she wasn't interested in being an idol because of busy stuff. Yui knew that Miyuki actually wants to go to PriPara, but she didn't want to tell anyone about it due to her personality. So Yui told Miyuki that PriPara wasn't busy at all, and was a really fun place for all idols to enjoy themselves. Then Yui showed the page of the newspaper where there was the photo of the PriPara idols. She asked Miyuki to have a look at their expressions. Miyuki looked at the photo. Yui continued that they don't look sad at all, in fact, they look really happy and were enjoying themselves. After Yui told Miyuki more about PriPara, Miyuki got more interested in it, but she still refused to become an idol. Getting Interested to Become an Idol After Miyuki went home, the first thing she did was went on a website in the computer where many PriPara performances were uploaded. She clicked on one of the videos and started to watch it. After she finished watching it, she started to think of the words Yui said to her earlier, and thought that maybe Yui was right. So she tried to find out more information about PriPara. Time went by fast, and very soon it was time for Miyuki to sleep. When she laid down on the bed, she closed her eyes for a moment, but then opened them again very soon because she couldn't sleep. But when she opened her eyes, she saw something shiny next to her. It was a ticket. Not just an ordinary ticket. It was a PriTicket. She stared at the PriTicket for a while, and thought about the video she had watched earlier --- a video of Laala's first performance with Mirei. Changing Her Form The next day after school, Yui went to Prism Stone and tried to wait for Miyuki there, believing that Miyuki would come. But she didn't. Yui thought that Miyuki really didn't want to become an idol, and since that was the first time Yui went to Prism Stone, she didn't have the confidence to go into PriPara by herself. So Yui left the shop and went home. A moment later, Miyuki went to Prism Stone. She thought Yui would be there, but she wasn't. Miyuki assumed that she already went into PriPara. So she gave her PriTicket to Meganee. Meganee scanned Miyuki's body so Miyuki could have a brand. But after the scanning, Meganee said that Miyuki got a lovely type brand - Silky Heart. Miyuki, of course, was surprised and shocked to hear that, because she thought that she would have a cool or punk type brand. Meganee added that Miyuki got a cheerful personality, which Miyuki thought, was totally false. So she told Meganee rudely that the brand doesn't fit her and she should re-scan her. Meganee did it, but the results were the same as before. Meganee said that the cheerful personality wasn't really shown yet, but it would later. Miyuki felt slightly better, but she went home and told Meganee to keep her PriTicket. Miyuki was pretty disappointed that she got a Lovely-type brand, because she thought it doesn't fit her. However, ever since watching the performance of Laala and Mirei and listening to Yui's words yesterday, she really wanted to be an idol. She knew that her brand couldn't be changed because of the scanning. So she tried to find ways that will make her fit the brand she got. A while later, she looked at herself in the mirror, and she thought that maybe she could try to change herself, since she thought that she wasn't that popular and had a pretty cold personality. She thought for a moment, and decided to change her appearance and personality. Entering PriPara After Miyuki changed her appearance, she went back to Prism Stone. Meganee asked for her name, and Miyuki said it. Meganee was surprised that Miyuki had changed so much in just about an hour, and Miyuki said that she wanted to break out of her shell. Meganee gave Miyuki the PriTicket back. At the same time, a girl was about to go inside PriPara. Meganee also got a call from one of the PriPara idols' parents about some info of PriPara, so she told the girl to help Miyuki. They introduced themselves to each other as Miyuki, and the girl, Ajimi. Ajimi said that Miyuki was really cute. Miyuki felt very heart-warming because she was never called 'cute' by anyone. Ajimi helped Miyuki by telling her how to get into PriPara. Once Ajimi and Miyuki entered PriPara, Ajimi continued to introduce Miyuki about all sorts of places in PriPara. Miyuki was impressed that PriPara was a really amazing and special place. Signing up for an Audition After Ajimi had finished introducing most of the special facilities in PriPara, Ajimi told Miyuki that she should sign-up for an audition. Miyuki was a bit nervous at first, who kept saying no, but Ajimi could understand that Miyuki had the talent to perform in front of a live audience. So Ajimi told Miyuki to follow her and Miyuki did. Ajimi went to a place where the idols in PriPara sign up for auditions. Miyuki was shocked and she wanted to leave. However, Ajimi took her hand and said she should give it a try. Miyuki looked at Ajimi, then thought of Laala, when she first entered PriPara. The same thing happened to Laala that time, where Mirei told her to audition when Laala didn't want to at first. However Laala accepted her request and she even made the audience left out with their mouths open. After thinking of that, Miyuki thought that a good future will be happening after this audition. So she accepted Ajimi's request. At first Miyuki tried to pull Ajimi to go to the standby place, but Ajimi but down Miyuki's hand gently. She said that she won't be joining the audition since she had another live to participate soon. Miyuki wanted to follow her but she knew that Ajimi did that for Miyuki's own good. So she took a deep breath, and ran into the dress-up area. Miyuki's Debut Live Appearance Miyuki used to have dark brown hair and blue eyes. Her hair was usually tied up into a ponytail. In this form, she wears clothes with a darker color (e.g black, dark blue etc.) and the clothes usually only has one color. After she changes her appearance, Miyuki's hair has a lighter brown color with blue eyes. Her hair is now tied up into two braids instead of a ponytail. In this form, she wears clothes with many colors and are mostly bright colors (e.g white, yellow, pink etc.). Coords Main Coords *'Sweet Milky Ange Coord' - Miyuki's casual coord inside PriPara. *'Twinkle Ribbon Seven-Eleven Color Cyalume Coord ' - Miyuki's cyalume coord. Sub-Coords *'Spring-Coming Coord' - Miyuki uses this coord in her debut live. Relationships *'Yui Tsukino' - Yui is Miyuki's best friend and can be Miyuki's only friend at the moment. Yui always shares her deepest secrets to Miyuki but Miyuki doesn't. Yui is also the only one that can understand how Miyuki feels every time. Yui calls Miyuki the 'cute idol' after watching her debut performance. She was also Emi's 'hand language translator', and she tells Miyuki what did Emi say in her language as Miyuki doesn't understand. *'Emi Hoshiko' - Emi and Miyuki usually don't get along well because of their different personalities. Since Miyuki always talks while Emi is the complete opposite, Miyuki had tried to convince Emi to talk instead of using her hand language. However it didn't work. *'Laala Manaka' - Laala is one of the characters that inspired Miyuki to become an idol, along with Mirei. *'Mirei Minami' - Mirei is one of the characters that inspired Miyuki to become an idol, along with Laala. *'Ajimi Kigi' - Ajimi is the very first idol Miyuki met in real life. She is the one that leads Miyuki into PriPara and introducing the facilities to Miyuki. After Miyuki's debut live, they snapped friends ticket. *'Shion Todo' - Miyuki met Shion along with Mizuki, Hikari, Shilulu and Kotori. Miyuki thinks Shion is really cool. *'Mizuki Hoshizora' - Miyuki met Mizuki along with Shion, Hikari, Shilulu and Kotori. Miyuki likes Mizuki's personality. *'Kotori Bokerdole' - Miyuki met Kotori along with Shion, Mizuki, Hikari and Shilulu. She is the very first Vocal Doll Miyuki has met. *'Falulu Vocaldoll' -Falulu is the second Vocal Doll Miyuki met. Falulu often calls Miyuki as 'Prism Voice's Miyuki' because she scent that Miyuki has got the 'Prism Voice'. *'Sophie Hojo' - Miyuki met Sophie along with Hanako's characters. Miyuki thinks Sophie is really cute in her Fancy Mode. *'Sumire Hanasaki' - Miyuki is a fan of Sumire and likes her personality of loving flowers. They are thinking to hike through a mountain of flowers. *'Mirai Tojo' - Miyuki met Mirai along with Mikami and Miho. Miyuki likes Mirai's name. Trivia *Miyuki is one of the few characters who doesn't have a manager. *She doesn't have a catchphrase at the moment. *Miyuki's favorite sport was hiking. *According to Falulu, Miyuki has got the Prism Voice. *Miyuki is sometimes seen wearing Candy Alamode More. Category:Original Characters Category:Ruby999000 Category:Student Category:Female Category:Lovely Idol Category:Manager-less Category:Prism Voice Category:Silky Heart user Category:ParaPrincess Category:Unmei Challenge Category:Candy Alamode More users Category:Idol Category:Debut Class Category:Silky Heart Users Category:Second Academy Festival Category:ParaPri 2016 Category:ParaPri